<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Especially Inspirational by ThisIsLitaE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730573">Especially Inspirational</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE'>ThisIsLitaE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Barisi - Freeform, Barisi Banter, Children's Author Dominick Carisi, Crime Writer Rafael Barba, Established Relationship, Inspiration, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SVU Squad are book characters, Some Humor, Sweet, Writer's Block, Writers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael Barba gets writer's block while working on his newest crime novel. His agent is suggesting the addition of romance to his book series. Rafael's boyfriend and fellow author, Dominick Carisi, provides some interesting inspiration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Barisi Professions Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Especially Inspirational</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael Barba sighed in frustration as he stared at his computer screen. It had been half an hour since he’d typed a chapter heading on the page. The blinking cursor taunted him, awaiting his next words. Rafael forced himself to attempt a single sentence, immediately deleting what resulted. Despite the clear idea in his head, he was finding it impossible to articulate the story.</p><p>The writer had come to the shock twist chapter in his newest crime novel - <em>Especially Heinous</em>. His characters, detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson, were about to find out that one of their victims was the perpetrator all along. Rafael knew it was a crucial chapter for the book. He had to build the emotion perfectly, in order to engage his readers. The self-inflicted pressure had caused a complete creative block.</p><p>He wished he could let go and write as freely as his boyfriend. Dominick Carisi authored the popular <em>Sonny and Vinnie</em> tween series, about the adventures of a boy and his cat. Dominick constantly filled notepads with his musings and memories from childhood. Even though many ideas were dismissed, they were written down regardless. Rafael, being somewhat of a perfectionist, preferred to have a decent plan before daring to type anything.</p><p>Rafael scrolled up a few pages to the start of his previous chapter. He figured that reading the build-up would help encourage his flow, once again. Instead, the crime writer ended up editing two paragraphs and deleting some unnecessary dialogue. By the time he made it back to his almost blank page, Rafael was filled with even more doubt.</p><p>As he picked up a writing pad, to scribble some planning points, Rafael heard the door of his apartment opening. He was simultaneously relieved and annoyed by Dominick’s return, knowing it would only serve to distract him. Rafael saved his document just as his boyfriend entered their study.</p><p>“Get much work done while I was out?” Dominick asked, walking over to Rafael’s desk.</p><p>Rafael groaned in reply, grabbing Dominick’s hands. “Oh don’t ask me that right now.”</p><p>“Stuck again?” Dominick gave a small smile of understanding. “Maybe I can help.”</p><p>Rafael stood up and wrapped his boyfriend in a hug. He appreciated the offer, however he knew that the block was more than wanting to perfect a scene. After twenty one books, it was becoming hard to keep the stories of Benson and Stabler fresh and exciting. Even the dedicated fans who loved the series were throwing various and contradictory recommendations for their beloved characters.</p><p>“I love writing, but sometimes I wonder if I’m cut out for this,” Rafael confessed, his head buried in Dominick’s shoulder.</p><p>Dominick stroked Rafael’s hair as a gesture of comfort. “You said the same thing while writing your last book, which sold like hot cakes. What did your agent say about what you’ve got so far?”</p><p>The feedback regarding his progress had been mixed. Rafael’s agent, Jack McCoy, had loved the outline for the story and complimented the “excellence and consistency” of his current chapters. However, the agent had clearly been listening to some of the fans and suggested it could be time to explore a romantic angle.</p><p>“He inferred that I should seek advice from Rita Calhoun.”</p><p>Dominick chuckled at the mention of Rafael’s romance writer acquaintance. “So, Jack’s hinting at coupling up some characters to keep things fresh?”</p><p>Rafael moved to look into Dominick’s eyes, seeking escape in the ice blue pools. “Why can’t people just appreciate the amazing friendship and crime solving team work instead of wanting everyone to pair up?”</p><p>“Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad,” Dominick mused, pressing a soft kiss to Rafael’s lips. “You put Olivia Benson with Alexandra Cabot, then you’re in with both the progressive crowd and those looking for some girl on girl action.”</p><p>“You make a good point,” Rafael replied with a smirk. “Although it would disappoint the people wanting to see Olivia and Elliot together.”</p><p>Over the years, Rafael had been contacted by fans making proposals for their preferred couple. Olivia and Elliot were the most popular pairing, despite the man being married. The same sex relationship between Olivia and ADA Alexandra Cabot was a close second. Rafael preferred to leave the dramatic love declarations with Rita Calhoun and her kind. He believed that the mystery of his novels was enough to excite his readers.</p><p>“You could always introduce a new character, named after me,” Dominick suggested with an eyebrow wiggle. “How about a brash, but eager to learn, cop from Staten Island. The squad aren’t sure about Detective Carisi at first, but the new guy charms them all with his work ethic and amazing smile.”</p><p>Rafael found himself pondering the new character idea. If done effectively, it was a way to keep things fresh and possibly entice some new readers. He decided to roll with Dominick’s playful banter, wondering if it could pull up any more inspiration.</p><p>Dominick began kissing Rafael’s neck, fingering the collar of the polo shirt. “Maybe when Alex and Olivia run off together, a hot Cuban ADA named Barba comes on the scene. Always looking fabulous, strutting around in expensive suits.” He traced a finger around Rafael’s chest. “He’s cocky and witty, but he wins cases. You know deep down he has a heart of gold. And when he speaks Spanish, ooh.”</p><p>Rafael huffed out a laugh at Dominick’s cuteness. “Are you saying that Detective Carisi and ADA Barba should end up together?”</p><p>“Well, Carisi makes no secret of how much he admires Barba. How could he not?” Dominick cupped Rafael’s cheek, making sure the sentiment was heard. “At first Carisi wants to be <em>like</em> him… maybe because he’s taking night classes to be a lawyer. Then he realises, after working with Barba, he wants to be <em>with</em> him.”</p><p>“Night school, huh?” Rafael asked, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity. “Does this new cop ever get any sleep?”</p><p>“With the new ADA around, I’m sure sleep is the last thing on his mind.”</p><p>Rafael surrendered when Dominick leaned in and kissed him passionately. He moaned in delight the moment their lips met. The crime writer could feel the weight of his creative block lifting.</p><p>Breaking off the kiss with some light pecks, Rafael beamed at the man he loved. “So, how does ADA Barba feel about his tall, lean and handsome protégé?”</p><p>“He’s reluctant at first, wants to keep things professional,” Dominick explained, touching his forehead to Rafael’s. “Though nobody can resist the Carisi charm.”</p><p>Rafael rolled his eyes. “And you say Barba is the cocky one.”</p><p>“Well, working in such close quarters, the heat builds up between them until they can’t take it anymore.” Dominick’s mouth upturned in a suggestive grin. “Maybe an opportunity comes for them to try a case together in court, so they work alone - a lot.”  </p><p>“Geez, maybe you should be the one writing this book,” Rafael said as a joke, trying to keep the mood light. However, he did feel a little jealous at Dominick being on such a creative hot streak.</p><p>“I can’t help it if you inspire me.” Dominick picked up Rafael’s chin and gazed into the green eyes. Sensing his boyfriend’s insecurities, he nuzzled against Rafael’s nose. “You’re an amazing writer. It’s one of the reasons I love you. And one of the reasons I was nervous to approach you after your Writer’s Festival panel. At least that housewife with a crush asked if you were single, so I didn’t have to.”</p><p>Rafael thought back to when he first saw Dominick at the New York Writer’s Festival two years prior. He had been instantly attracted to the children’s book author, even with Dominick’s porn star moustache. Assuming they had little in common, Rafael acted somewhat standoffish when Dominick praised him. It was surprising when Dominick asked to pick his brain, over dinner. Agreeing to the meal, however reluctantly, turned out to be the best decision Rafael had ever made.</p><p>“Well, you’re right about one thing. It was hard to resist the Carisi charm,” Rafael admitted before pressing another kiss to Dominick’s lips. He was beginning to see the appeal of adding a romantic tryst in his series. “Now that you’re feeling stimulated, do you have any ideas for a page turning sex scene?”</p><p>Dominick clearly liked where things were heading. “After trying their case, they go back to Barba’s office,” he whispered, his breath teasing Rafael’s lips while he spoke. “Then, Detective Carisi sweeps all the stuff off Barba’s desk and pins him down. It’s a cliché move but it’s still hot.”</p><p>Rafael’s mouth tightened into a thin line. “Somehow, I don’t think messing up his files would get Barba in the mood.” He quickly turned his charm back on with an alternate scenario. “Though after a long day in court they could probably use a shower.”</p><p>To emphasise his point, Rafael peeled off his polo shirt and threw it over the back of his desk chair. He watched as Dominick followed his lead, revealing the midsection of creamy skin. Grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, Rafael eagerly led the way towards the bathroom. Just thinking about soaping Dominick’s naked body gave him a new burst of inspiration.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Barisi Professions Bingo: WRITER<br/>*I'm glad this collection is permanently open, so I can explore more prompts.<br/>*How did I do, bringing certain characters into the literary world?<br/>*Couldn't resist a sneaky reference to Vinnie the kitten, from "The Chosen Human".<br/>*Hope you enjoyed this AU take. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>